


We need you

by DeafAndDaring



Category: MCU
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Reader settled in for life with her girlfriend, but that doesn't mean she gets to stay out of the game





	We need you

Parings: Female!reader x Female!partner (OFC Max), Steve x Bucky, Past!Reader x Bucky  
Warnings: Gay-ness  
“I’ll get it!” you heard your partner yell as the ringing phone stopped. You finished making the bed and started stuffing pillows back in their cases.“Hold on one second.” Walking back into the bedroom, they held the phone out to you, shrugging their shoulders. Taking the phone, you made a face at Max.  
“Y/L/N.” You said, cocking an eyebrow at your partner, throwing the pillow at them playfully.  
“We need you again” *click*. The world slowed as you heard the voice, chilling you to the core. Slowly lowering the phone, you knew the worry was written across your face.  
“What’s wrong? Who was that?” Looking at Max, her face so innocent, you knew this would break their heart. “Babe, are you okay?”  
Turning your back and heading to the closet, you spoke with words as monotone as the dial tone humming from the handset.  
“I haven’t told you everything about what I did, well, do.” Slipping behind clothes in the back of the closet, you pushed the exterior wall, giving way to a secret hole in the closet. Grabbing the three duffle bags, you brought them out and set them on the bed.  
“Okay so tell me.” Max sat on the upper corner of the bed, looking questioningly to the bags you placed on the foot, hands in their lap. “I’m not going anywhere. For better or worse, right?” Her smile was flawless, pure. You couldn’t look at them as you spoke.  
Unzipping the first duffle, you riffled through the spandex suits and masks, mentally counting before slipping on the old watch in the bottom. Throwing a hoodie in, you zipped it back up.  
“You know I worked for the Government, Top secret jobs that no one could ever know about.” Your partner nodded their head as you zipped the duffle, opening the next and pulling out a case. Opening it quickly, you handed the contents to your partner, dozens of Passport books with different names, stamps, languages, identities, but the same picture in each one, yours. “That’s not entirely true.” Minutes passed in silence, nothing but the rustling of papers.  
“Which of these is real?” They asked plainly, almost a whisper. Pulling out the most worn copy from the bottom of the case, you went around and knelt beside the bed, pulling her to face you.  
“My name is Y/n, Y/L/N. That is true. Everything I told you is true. About where I come from, my family, it’s all real, no cover story. But that person doesn’t exist to the world, to the government. Only to you and the people on the phone. For your protection, for our protection.” You handed her your passport and stood, diving back into the duffle, pulling the COMMS unit out and placing it securely in your ear.  
“Soldat. I’m loaded.” You said, queuing into the feed for the man on the phone. Glancing at your partner, you realized it was still quiet.  
“Maxi, say something, please.” you begged. They looked at you, mouth moving but nothing coming out. Grabbing the last duffle, you handed it to them. “This is yours. In case my work ever put you in danger. Please, know I hate having to run like this. I never thought I’d be called back in.” Leaning over them, you leaned in for a kiss, and when they were still stunned still, you kissed their forehead and grabbed your two bags. “I love you, that was never a lie. I’ll be back soon, if you still want me. Just, I’m sorry.”  
Walking out, you held the tears from your eyes, pulling the old farm truck from the back of the garage and leaving the cabin, never looking back. You had bought the place as a safehouse, the small town making it easy to disappear and start the life you wanted. Placing your fingers under the radio, you felt the familiar warmth of the fingerprint scanner, then the prick of the blood draw. The screens flipped out and you continued the winding drive down the mountain, away from safety, away from the love of your life.  
“I’m sorry we had to call on such short notice, y/n/n. We wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t an emergency.” Sam’s face was tired, looking like he hadn’t slept in weeks. The man made your heart melt, they all did. They were your family after all.  
“It’s okay, Sam. I’m about twenty out from the farm. What’s going on?”  
“Stark, Rogers, and Romanov have been compromised. They didn’t return at the set time and have missed the follow up call in.”  
“How’s Barnes holding up? So close to the wedding and all.”  
“Barton, Barnes, Parker, and myself will meet you at the drop, and head straight towards the last known location of the operatives.” Sam said, not answering your question. You knew this was hard, The save the date being for next week.  
“Confirmed. See you then.” The monitor clicked off, and you pressed the gas harder. This would be the mission of a lifetime.  
________________________________  
Y/n had left long before Max opened the duffle infront of them. Inside was a case similar to the one you had pulled the passports out of, a black leather type jacket, and a set of clothes. Pulling out the case, a fingerprint reader lit up. Placing her thumb on it, the print reader got warm before pricking their finger.  
“Ow.” Max said, bringing her finger to her lips and sucking the small drop of blood.  
“Welcome, Max.” The small feminine voice rang out as the case opened. “My name is Friday, I am an AI built to help the Avengers. Y/n asked I monitor this case for when it is opened. She left you a message, would you like to hear it?”  
Hesitating, Max bit her lip before responding. “Yes, please.”  
“One Moment.” The silence was no more than a couple seconds, but it felt like an eternity.  
“Max, I hoped you would never hear this, that one day when we are grey and old I could open this with you and we could reminisce. Unfortunately, in my line of work, that is never the case.” Max let out a small chuckle at the slight pun.  
“This is your crash case. If you opened it, it means I was called away. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth about my job, I just wanted you safe. I made this after our first date, I knew I wanted to be with you forever that day. In the bottom of this case you will find three passports and ID cards, and a business card for a car service. If I am gone without contact for more than a week, Call the number and ask for Happy’s motorcycle. It’s a code phrase. The man to pick you up will be in a old Ford, and his ID will read Jack. He will ask to see your ID, use the red one. He will take you to a safe place where you will be filled in.”  
Max flipped through the ID’s and passports, making a mental note.  
“I know this is a lot of information, babe, but Friday is linked to the Cabin and was activated as soon as you opened the case. The watch is a tracker as well as panic button. If anything happens spin the ring three times and I will come back to you, no matter what. Emergencies only. If you have any questions, Ask Friday. You have full access to information you need.” The message went quiet for a moment.  
“Max, I love you so much. No matter what happens, I’m always yours.”  
The room was quiet for a moment, Max reached out and picked up the delicate watch, a simpler version of the one you put on earlier.  
“Is there anything I can explain for you, Max?” Friday’s voice was now coming from inside the room, little speakers now easier to pick out around the room.  
“No. Just keep her safe.” Closing the case, Max placed the duffle back into the closet.  
_____________________  
Your watch lit up as you pulled into the barn on the far edge of Barton’s farm, a message showing the case had been opened. Taking a deep breath, you changed quickly before pulling the bags out of the car and covering it with an old tarp. Walking out, the familiar roar of the Quinjet descending to a hover right in front of you filled your ears, as you ran to jump in the back. Swinging in, the door closed behind you.  
“Just like riding a bike,” Rhodes smiled from beside you, taking your jump bag and securing them in the box. Giving him a hug, you looked around. Barton was flying, shooting you a wink from the captain's chair. An energetic and anxious looking kid sat strapped into the passengers bench, the one seat no one ever had to buckle up in. Bucky was slumped into a tracking station, headphones on and focused. Looking back at the kid, you gave him a smile.  
“You must be new to this whole avenging thing,” you mused. “Hi, I’m Y/n.” You sauntered towards him, extending your hand.  
“I know. I mean, hi, I’m Peter, Peter Parker. Local friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Or, I guess not Local. New York. I’m from New York.” He shook your hand, shaking his head like he was chastising himself.  
“Well, Peter, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m excited to see your talents.” You looked back at Bucky, who hadn’t moved. Walking over to him, the rest of the Jet grew quite, Clint having a hushed conversation with Peter to give you privacy. Wrapping your arms around the Super soldier from the back, you leaned into him and spoke softly into the COMMS, knowing only he could hear.  
“You know, it’s not the first time he’s gone MIA. He always comes back, you know that.” Bucky tensed slightly before dissolving into you, his fingers rubbing the spot Steve’s ring was carved out of his metal hand.  
“I don’t blame you for getting out. I’m sorry you couldn’t stay that way.” He murmured, turning in your arms. You sat in his lap, so familiar like old times being partnered on missions.  
“I’m glad you called, Buck. Family comes first, and you’re stuck with me.” Pulling your hair up out of your face, you gave a weak smile. “Now, let’s go save your world.”

**Author's Note:**

> May make this the begining of a multipart??? Let me know


End file.
